The present invention relates to a lamp apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus consisting of a plurality of series of arranged flash devices that can generate sequential flashes.
Conventional commercial advertisement lamps are usually made of a plurality of bulbs or Neon tubes electrically connected together to emit light in changeable patterns. The lamps are usually controlled by a central controller to trigger the bulbs in a predetermined sequence. It is found that the electric circuit in a conventional advertisement lamp is very complex due to the large number of bulbs or Neon tubes. Besides, the central controller, which is usually a combination of electrical voltage distributors, which easily malfunctions. It is also noted that known advertisement lamps cannot provide flashes of sufficient strength to attract the attention of passers-by.